ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily *'Type:' Ocean Tug *'V-word:' Vigorous *'Love interest:' Theodore *'Siblings:' George (Brother) *'Enemies:' Lucy (Possibly) Emily is the only female tug in the Big Harbor. She wears a green/turquoise fishing hat. Bio Emily loves to be admired and hates to look silly in front of her friends, because they always have high expectations for her and look up to her as a leader. But she always comes to find that her friends are there to help her, even if she doesn't ask for their help. She usually gets into arguments with George, but they always resolve their disagreements. But no matter how upset Emily gets, she always shows her kind spirits and female strength. She is friends with Carla although she once got Emily into trouble. It is hinted that Emily has feelings for Theodore. When she first met Theodore, she was very sweet and nice to him. Theodore didn't know why, but she's still pretty friendly to him. Relationships Theodore: It has been heavly implied by many fans that Emily might have somewhat of a crush on Theodore and he might have the same feelings for her. They have been very close through the show. One hint is when Theodore first calls Emily his Best Friend in the episode "Best Friends", Emily is very happy. Another few hints is when Emily and Theodore are going exploring in the episode "Emily the Vigorous", Theodore is seen scooting closer to her. And when Emily decides to take Gergor with her to work, Theodore says she's the smartest Tugboat he knows. And that makes Emily smile and look down. Another example of this pairing is when Emily was going to get a red mark in The Great Tugboat Book. Emily wanted Theodore to spend more time with her and not with George. At the end of the episode she is seen watching the sunrise with Theodore. And at the episode "Emily's Bruised Bumper" she smiled when Theodore told her that he can still be her friend, and Emily told Theodore that she can always be friends. Fanon *Emily once showed her affections for Theodore by bumping him many times in the episode Bumping Love. *She also got to go out with Theodore in Theodore's First Date. *In It's a wonderful life, Emily would have been very lonely if Theodore had never come to the Big Harbor. *It is possible that Emily is jealous of Lucy for hang around with Theodore. Trivia *Emily's model, which was supposed to be currently on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic, was sold on ebay. *Her character is seems to resemble Emily from Thomas and Friends, even though the Emily in Theodore Tugboat came out long before. *Her name coincides with Emily the Stirling Engine in Thomas and Friends. *Emily's horn sounds in order will result a broken C6 chord with no E. *It was also revealed in the episode "Hank's New Name" that Emily's middle name is Annapolis, after Annapolis County in northwest Nova Scotia. References Emily once wanted to be called Annapolis in Hank's new name. Also her middle name happens to be Annapolis. Merchandising *Brio *ERTL (Retired) Category:Characters Category:Tugboats Category:Main Characters Category:Big Haurbor Tugboats Category:V Tugs Category:Female Characters Category:Ocean Tugs Category:Big Haurbor Characters